


Morning After

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Drunken Kissing, Everybody Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Scott a minute to process a few things.</p>
<p>1). This wasn’t his mother</p>
<p>2). This wasn’t his phone</p>
<p>                       OR</p>
<p>The one where Scott wakes up from a hangover with the wrong phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post with a bunch of AU prompts. I hope you enjoy!

Scott moaned into the mouth pressed against his and ground against the hard body underneath him. The full beard was a nice sensation against his face and his hands—he had really nice hands. They were currently kneading into his ass beautifully.

Normally Scott was not this type of person. At parties he was mostly a wallflower. He usually stuck to his group of friends in some corner. He danced a little if they pestered him enough.

But his best friend Stiles had convinced him to pre-game before the party. They’d had a few beers before going to pick up Kira and Malia where they drank a few more. The two jell-o shots he’d had once they’d arrived and the big, red cup of Jungle Juice had severely lowered his inhibitions.

So when he caught the eye of the hot guy across the room he didn’t hesitate to go to him and make his way to the dance floor. And when said hot guy had pulled Scott down onto the couch he’d gone with it. He didn’t care that at the moment 40 + people could see him right now with his tongue down some stranger’s throat.

“Fuck!” Scott was pulled out of the moment by the shout. He looked back and saw some blonde kid get decked in the mouth, stumble back then lunge forward and tackle his attacker to the ground.

“Whoa…” Scott barely got out before the two men barreled into the couch he was on and knocked him down, “Shit.”

“Yo! Stop! The fucking cops are on their way.” Someone shouted and immediately people started to scramble.

“Scotty! Scotty we gotta go! Come on!”

All of the sudden Scott was being pulled to his feet by his best friend. He had the presence of mind to grab his phone and start stumbling out of there with one last desperate look at _Hands_ before bolting.

 

Scott woke up to the ringing of a phone next to his ear.

“Ughhh…” he groaned and covered his ear. He opened one bleary eye to look at the offensive object and saw the word “Mom” blazing across the front.

No matter his hangover, ignoring his mother was a no-no. Melissa worked almost night and day so getting time to talk outside of e-mails was difficult.

“Mom…” Scott rasped out.

“Derek Theodore Hale, how _dare_ you not warn me about this Red Wedding business?! Just a few days earlier I was excited about Arya finally getting to see Caitlin again and you went along letting me think they would reunite! This is worse than when Ned died! What is wrong with George R.R. Martin? Does he just hate the Starks?!”

It took Scott a minute to process a few things.

1). This wasn’t his mother

2). This wasn’t his phone

3). Any mom who called her son early in the morning to rant about Game of Thrones was A+ in his book

Also…his head hurt.

“Uh…hello?” he asked tentatively because she was still huffing on the other end.

There was a long pause, “You aren’t Derek, are you?”

“No.”

“So I just sounded like a kooky woman yelling at you about red weddings for nothing, didn’t I?”

“Not for nothing, exactly.” Scott tried to reassure her, “If it makes you feel any better I had the same reaction. There’s actually a video on the Internet somewhere of me having a breakdown because of that episode while my friends laughed at me.”

He explained about the time Kira and Stiles watched maniacally as he stared open mouthed at the screen and then let out a bereft “Noooo.”

That really should have been the end of it. Mrs. Hale ( he presumed) hanging up and apologizing and Scott vowing to return the phone. But it wasn’t. Instead he and Mrs. Hale (“Call me Talia.”) spent an hour and half discussing the show at length.

Talia identified with Caitlin Stark immediately but her favorite was Sansa. Scott had to admit that sadly he hadn’t loved Sansa from the start but has since literally gotten into arguments because people didn’t understand her. They talked about Daenerys and her chances of actually taking the throne. They both agreed that Theon’s torture scenes were unnecessary.

“Well apparently he’s not in this book and all this stuff we’re seeing now is referenced to in later books.” Scott explained.

“Well then reference in later seasons. It’s so gratuitous and unnecessary.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Well we can talk more about this when you get here.”

“When I get—huh?” Scott asked.

“To return Derek’s phone, of course. I assume he’s not right next to you.”

“He’s not! No…he’s not.” Scott insisted.

Talia chuckled over the phone. She paused and Scott heard voices in the background, “Oh he’s here! I’ll text you the address. And don’t be intimidated by all the people, my kids always invite their friends to my brunches.”

“Brunch?” Scott asked.

“Every Sunday. So I’ll see you soon, yes?” she said and then hung up.

“Uh—yes?” Scott said to a dial tone.

Well, he was never one to turn down free food. Especially free home-cooked food. Scott looked over at the comforter clad lump that was his best friend who had yet to move during Scott’s hour-long conversation. He got up, showered and dressed quickly (not formal but he did try).

Stiles still hadn’t moved. Scott left a half bottle of aspirin on the table next to Stiles with a note explaining his whereabouts and a promise to bring him leftovers.

The Hale house was surprisingly easy to find. It was big and Scott counted at least 4 cars parked outside. He hopped off his motorcycle and took off his helmet. Scott straightened his American flag jean jacket and walked up the steps to knock on the door.

“And you are?” A brunette asked him brusquely.

“I’m Scott?” he wasn’t sure why he phrased it as a question.

“Really Cora? That’s no way to talk to—Scott?”

He looked at the familiar face of Malia Tate, Stiles’ girlfriend, “What are you doing here?”

“Here for my Aunt’s brunch. Wait…are you the ‘nice boy’ she invited? Oh this is perfect!” She pulled Scott in the house and slammed the door behind him.

“You’re related to Talia?”

“She’s my aunt.” Malia explained. She turned to the brunette, “the rude one is Cora.”

“Hey!”

“Come on!”

Malia pulled him into the backyard where a long, picnic table was set up. She introduced him to everyone. Laura, the eldest daughter. He’d met Cora at the door. Then Thomas, Talia’s husband. Braeden, a friend of the family. He was met with more familiar faces. Isaac, who apparently was their adopted brother, Scott knew from the lacrosse team. Boyd lived a few doors down from him and then his girlfriend Erica.

“Where’s Derek---the guy whose phone I took?” Scott asked.

“I’ve been wondering the same.” Talia Hale glided into the room with the grace of a ballerina. She was tall and poised, her black hair draped over one shoulder, “Scott!”

She went to him and hugged like he was an old friend.

“Derek is hiding in the bathroom because you embarrass him.” Cora supplied with a grin.

“Please go get him. He has Scott’s phone.” She said calmly.

When Derek Hale begrudgingly emerged outside Scott froze.

“Hands.” He whispered. It was him— _Hands_. Derek. The hot guy with the beard and the _hands_. It was just his damn luck.

“Here’s your phone.” Derek grumbled and practically thrust the phone at him. Scott was a bit gentler in returning Derek’s.

Brunch was delicious. It was the best food Scott had had in weeks. And the Hales (and company) were really nice. He just wished that every time he tried to catch Derek’s eye the other man didn’t glance away so quickly. Derek was cute. Really, _really_ cute and Scott couldn’t get the feeling of him out of his head. But Derek was quite possibly the grumpiest person in the world. Maybe the other night was just a result of the alcohol. But then every once in a while, when Derek wasn’t too busy avoiding his gaze he would lapse into a comfortable rapport with his siblings where he laughed or rolled his eyes or blushed in a way that Scott found endearing.

Scott had just finished drying his hands and opened the door when he ran into someone.

“Whoa! Sorry!” Scott apologized to Derek.

He was going home. He’d intruded on Derek’s personal space enough.

“It’s fine.” Derek said and held him by the shoulders to steady him.

“Uh…it’s all free. Thanks for…returning my phone.” Scott mumbled and started to walk away.

“Uh…Scott!”

“Yeah?” he turned to look at him.

“Um…sorry.”

“For?”

“Being weird?” Derek said tentatively.

Scott half-smiled at him, “Pretty weird situation. Anyway…I’ll see you around.”

“Scott!”

“Yeah.”

“Do you…maybe want to see me more than…just around?” Derek asked. Scott could see the blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks.

“Do you want to see me maybe Tuesday at 8?” Scott asked.

“I can do that.” Derek smiled at him. The corners of his eyes crinkled.

“I’ll need your number.” Scott said and walked forward and held out his hand.

“Don’t steal it this time.” Derek smirked at him.

“How about I steal this instead?” Scott leaned up and pressed his mouth to the other man’s. Derek’s hands went immediately to his hips and down to his ass. _There they were_.

When he got back to his dorm he realized that he had taken Derek’s phone…again. _Oops_.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
